


久别重逢

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	久别重逢

“你有看到Brett的贺卡吗？”

Toni从书桌前抬起头来，把签字笔放在一旁。“你说哪张？”

Eddy靠在门边，烦躁地蹂躏他的头发。上个月他去了一趟理发店，把最后一截染成黄色的头发剪掉了。现在他短短的发茬根本无法满足他焦虑时把玩点什么的习惯。他把手一摔。“就是今年的圣诞贺卡。应该已经到了的。”

“也许今年他耽搁了几天呢？”Toni不以为意。“说不定今年他没出去旅游，就没必要提前寄过来了。”

“我有种不好的预感，”Eddy说。但是他也说不出个所以然来。Toni推开椅子站了起来。“我们再看看信箱吧。Brett不会忘记的。”她安慰说。

“最好是这样吧，”Eddy跟在她身后，像只刚出生的鸭子。“为了这个发短信问他显得有点小题大作了……但是我真的觉得不太好。”

“你就直接问他就是了，”Toni打开信箱，把广告和传单清了清。有的时候，她很是不明白Eddy怎么还没有她了解Brett，“他不会在意的。没有。”

“唉，可能是邮政崩溃了。”Eddy撑着门，失落地用眼睛扫射空荡荡的信箱。“过两天再说吧。”

等到平安夜当天，Eddy每分钟都要往信箱的方向望一眼，好像隔着门他就能看见里面有没有多出一张贺卡似的。Toni再一次清空了信箱。“你给他打个电话问一下吧，”她回到沙发上，因为过节前的准备而疲惫不堪。“我们得招待朋友了。”

“明天吧，”Eddy咕哝着起身去了厨房。Toni从疲惫中挤出一点喜爱之情，打开Instagram看了一眼。Brett最新的快拍是某种糊状食物，Toni十分确信真看到实物自己绝不会吃的，但Brett拍出来就让人食指大动。她又看了一眼，给Brett私信问他贺卡的事。

Brett没有回复。门铃响了，Eddy探出头来叫Toni去开门，Toni把手机放在一旁。

直到晚餐之前，Toni才想起来查看Instagram。她有点惊讶地发现Brett仍然没有回复。他又发了一条快拍庆祝圣诞节，并且更新了一张不错的照片，从屏幕里笑盈盈地问候Toni。Toni拍了几张餐桌上的盛宴，匆匆发了出去。

Eddy似乎暂时忘了这件事。他热切地和每个人聊天，抛开他节制的饮食习惯大吃大喝。餐桌上都是Eddy在学校任职后认识的新朋友，没有一个人提到Brett。他们甚至不谈双琴侠，所有的话题都围绕学生、表格和申请、家庭。Eddy在谈到孩子时沉默了下来，温柔地看着Toni。这很可爱，但Toni歉意地对他笑笑。

“不，我们不打算要孩子。”Eddy说。谈话继续热切地进行了下去。

晚饭后他们把朋友们一一送走，然后开始收拾残席。深夜时Eddy疲倦地躺在Toni身边，抱着她一动不动。Toni把手指埋在他短短的头发里。

“Brett回你了吗？”Eddy轻声问。

Toni把手机拿过来检查了一下。“没有。”她说。“你得自己问问他。”

Eddy有好一阵子没说话。“你知道，”他把头埋在Toni腹部，好像这样能得到一些安全感一样，“他很容易忘记以前的朋友。”

Toni挠挠他的后颈。“你可不是以前的朋友，”她轻声说，“你是不一样的。”

Eddy长长地呼了一口气。“我们不再聊天了，”他的声音轻成了一抔沙，“我很惊讶他花了三年才彻底忘记我。”

Toni揪了揪他的头发。“你明天一早就打电话问他，”她大声说，“然后你就会给我做一个星期的早饭求我忘记这场对话。”

Eddy哧哧地笑了。他爬上来搂着Toni，亲了亲她的嘴角。“我喜欢给你做早饭。”

“我喜欢你做的早饭，”Toni温柔地说。

不幸的是，Brett没有接电话。Eddy握着手机坐在沙发上，看起来一点儿都不心神不宁。他只是坐着。Toni心疼地把他薅过来揉了揉。“他在东南亚哪个地方，信号不好是正常的。别想了，去做饭吧。”

Eddy静静地点头。Toni走到阳台上，掏出手机给Brett一连打了五个电话。第六次时Brett终于接了。“看在上帝的份上如果不是Eddy死了我会把你——”

“所以你还活着，”Toni冷酷地打断了他的抱怨，“你为什么不理Eddy了？”

“什么？”Brett听起来困得要死。Toni后知后觉地想起Brett在东南亚某个地方，这意味着他那里可能是凌晨四五点，或者更早。她的怒气忽然熄灭了。“今年我们没收到你的贺卡。”

“我也没收到你们的，”Brett嘀咕道。在Toni指出他们根本没有Brett的地址——就算有，寄到时Brett可能已经跑到地球另一边去了——之前，Brett继续说道，“我一周前就寄出去了，那时候我应该在泰国吧。这一带都没有靠谱的邮政，我查查是不是丢了。”

从电话里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Brett低声抱怨着差劲的网速。Toni耐心地等了又等，终于听见他说：“奇怪。我这儿显示已经送到了。”

“我们连贺卡的影子都没见着，”Toni告诉他。Brett呻吟了一声。“行吧，我会再补一张，和新年贺卡一起。但愿这次能送到。”

“噢，还有，你得给Eddy打个电话。他很担心你。”Toni美化了一下事实。

“等我起床再说，”Brett打了个哈欠，“现在我能不能享受节日的懒觉福利了？”

“去吧，”Toni大发慈悲，“等你醒来记得给Eddy打电话。”

“我会的，我会的，”Brett听起来已经睡着了。Toni挂了电话，回到室内。Eddy举着满是面粉的手走出来，“糖放哪儿的？”他问。

“就在调料罐里，”Toni走近厨房。“噢，对了，你得给我做一周的早餐。”

“嗯？”

“Brett那边还是凌晨，”Toni找到糖罐，“放多少？——他寄了贺卡，只是邮政丢了。”

Eddy什么都没说。“放多少糖？”Toni再次问道。她转过身去，看见Eddy拼命地眨眼。她喜爱地笑了起来。“找个糖罐就让你感动哭啦？”她打趣道。

Eddy吸了吸鼻子。“放两勺，我外甥喜欢吃甜的。”

把饼干从烤箱里拿出来以后，Eddy洗干净手，看了看时间。“我先去接他们，”他从鞋柜边的储物袋里翻出钱包和车钥匙，匆匆地穿好鞋，“该死，我又要迟到了。”

“路上小心点，”Toni叮嘱道。她偷吃了一块饼干，回过头来看见Eddy的手机落在桌子上。她拿起来跑到窗边，看见Eddy已经开着车离开了，也就没追出去。她开始准备正餐。

等她在厨房里的工作告一段落，她听见Eddy的手机响了，放的是一段熟悉的乐曲。她花了点时间认出来那是Jordan写给Eddy和Brett的BAE之歌，Eddy拿来做Brett的铃声。她意识到确实已经很久没听到Brett的铃声了。朋友渐渐疏远，这事儿并不少见，但仍然叫人唏嘘。她接通了电话。“他去接Anna了，把手机落在家里，晚点再打过来吧。”

Brett叹息了一声。“我不能。离开旅馆就没稳定的信号了。”

“圣诞节你就不能休息一天吗？”

“我是在休息呀！”Brett把什么东西重重地放在地上，“我要去看看当地的庆典。这里不过圣诞，不过，他们有新年祭。”

“他会很失望的，”Toni告诉他。

Brett叹了口气。“我会给他发条信息。得走了。”他挂了电话。片刻后，Eddy的手机震动了一下。Toni看了一眼公式化的祝福，也叹了一口气。 Eddy会非常、非常失望的。但她也没办法了。


End file.
